


Walk Away (Towards Me)

by Markirya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, New Beginnings, Past KageTsukki, Rough Kissing, Young Adults, letting go, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: “Kageyama. What brings you back here?”It was a stupid question, and Kageyama’s face told him the same thing.“Christmas.” Then he resumed typing on his phone.Kunimi keeps finding himself every time he meets Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Walk Away (Towards Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgence and nothing more. I can’t stop.  
> It’s frustrating to be such a sucker for RarePairs, so I write about them to vent. Then every kudos makes me feel less alone in my weirdness :D  
> I’m marking it as complete for now.

It’s the day before Christmas and both Kunimi and Kageyama have turned 26 when they meet again. 

They find themselves sitting next to each at the airport, both arriving in different flights, now waiting for someone to pick them up. 

Kunimi looks at Kageyama, evaluates him from head to toe. If not for those eyes he would’ve never recognised him. Well, that was a bit of a lie, he was good at that, lying, especially to himself. He’d seen Kageyama on TV, playing and winning all kinds of trophies, finally reaching the top. It was true, however, that he hadn’t watched a match for about 6 months, and that nothing compared to real-life Kageyama.

He was tall now, and unfairly attractive. While Kunimi had stayed average height and looked as drowsy and boring as ever, Kageyama had grown into his features, sharp nose, nice and angular jaw, muscular and slender in all the right places. He was dressed casually, a fitting shirt and a pair of jeans, and still he looked, well, hot. 

His frown was almost gone, thought soft lines marked his handsome face, making him look a little older. 

Kageyama hadn’t seen him, typing furiously on his phone, biting his lips and looking very focused. Eventually the weight of Kunimi’s stare made him look up, and he almost dropped his phone. 

Kunimi felt exposed as Kageyama stared at him, intently, then looked straight into his eyes and opened his mouth. 

“Kunimi.” 

That was all, just his name. An acknowledgement at most, and yet it felt loaded, heavy, or maybe Kunimi was just wishfully thinking.

“Kageyama. What brings you back here?”

It was a stupid question, and Kageyama’s face told him the same thing. 

“Christmas.” Then he resumed typing on his phone. Kunimi looked the other way, slightly embarrassed, but couldn’t help but glance at Kageyama once in a while. He never saw Kageyama look back. 

* * *

They had talked, or something like it, after their last high school match. Kageyama had approached him, and though the sting of the past still haunted him then, he accepted going somewhere private to have a chat. It had started awkwardly enough, then things were said and they ended up screaming at each other, something completely out of character for him. Then again, no one could move him, hurt him, like Kageyama. A half hour later found them emotionally drained, sitting on the floor and trying to look as unaffected as possible. Kageyama suddenly stood up, muttering something and turned to leave, and Kunimi was suddenly very aware this was their last meeting.

He called to him. 

“It was nice seeing you,” he had said. After a minute, Kageyama spoke softly. 

“I really am sorry.”

“I know.” 

There was something a little broken there, like Kageyama was expecting something more than a lousy ‘I know’, something that screamed at Kunimi not to follow his impulse to shut him out. So he walked up to Kageyama and placed a hand on the side of his neck, softly, hoping it would convey all the things he couldn’t say. The setter just looked at him, but his stare wasn’t as harsh anymore. 

Something happened, and Kageyama softly pulled away, turned around and walked away, and Kunimi felt lighter than he had in years, though the words unsaid and unknown to him still weighed him down.

They never saw each other again, until now. 

* * *

Back at the airport, Kageyama suddenly stood up, looking somewhere to his right, past Kunimi, and he couldn’t help but follow with his eyes until he saw a tall, blond man wearing glasses- oh, Karasuno’s blocker from back in the day. He felt a bit like an intruder with how intensely they were looking at each other, even from far away, and he felt a little hollow as he thought that maybe they were a couple, the blond coming to pick his pro-volleyball player boyfriend up after a long trip from god-knows-where. 

Kageyama muttered something too low for Kunimi to hear, and started moving towards the blond man. It felt like that day all over again, once again he was going to get left behind- and when had he started thinking that, and who knows if he’d ever see Kageyama again. 

He sighed to himself and, once again, called to the setter. 

He turned to face him, a little surprised. It was now or never.

“That day- I tried- I really am sorry too, you know.” 

Kageyama fixed him with a stare so intense it made him want to fidget, and he never did that. It was as if he was searching for something within him. Maybe he found it because the gave a slight nod to himself and spoke.

“Okay.” 

Then he turned around and, once again, walked away.

Kunimi never felt heavier.

He didn’t have to wait years to see Kageyama again, just a few days until a post-New Year’s party Yamaguchi, the pinch server, threw, inviting literally everyone from their high school volleyball days. Even some of the guys from Tokyo were there. 

He didn’t know the extent the party would have, if not he would’ve probably made an excuse not to go, but there he was, talking with Kindaichi, which was stupid because they saw each other once a month. 

He didn’t know if he expected Kageyama to be there or not, or whether he hoped he would. Even as he saw him there, talking animatedly with Hinata, he didn’t know if the feeling in his chest was the pressure lifting or increasing. 

Kageyama had most definitely changed. He was still reserved and looked unamused most of the time, but still he managed to be sociable to everyone that approached him, even laughing a couple of times, which meant that Kunimi’s heart painfully skipped a beat a couple of times.

“Stop staring, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Kindaichi hissed at him, half mocking and half sincerely curious. 

Kunimi also had changed, how could he not. He no longer tried to hide every single thing he was feeling, actively made an effort to say what he was thinking instead of having whole conversations in his mind. He smiled more, and talked more, enough that he genuinely shocked a few people at the party. 

“Shut up, Kindaichi.” Kunimi took a sip from his red plastic cup- weren’t they a little old for that, and shamelessly went back to watching Kageyama, who was now lightly pressed to the wall staring up at the same blond man from the airport. Tsukishima, someone had called him. 

They were talking in hushed tones, and Tsukishima kept smirking and getting closer, and for some reason Kunimi couldn’t understand, Kageyama kept letting him. He was also smirking, though he did seem a little annoyed. Kunimi didn’t like it but knew he couldn’t interfere because he shouldn’t meddle in couple’s stuff, not unless something untowards was happening, which didn’t seem to be the case. Just a slight discussion. He still didn’t like it, almost as much a he disliked the fact that Kageyama didn’t even greet him that night, just walked right past him and up to the bar to talk to Hinata. 

“You should,” Kunimi was startled out of his thoughts by none other than Hinata, “interfere, I mean. You look like you want to, and honestly I would but Kageyama would get mad at me.” 

Hinata looked at him like he was evaluating him. 

“He wouldn’t get mad at you.” He apparently decided.

Kunimi could only speak his mind. 

“Aren’t they together?” Now Kindaichi was listening in on the conversation and Kunimi felt the urge to push him away. His best friend was looking at him with suspicious eyes. 

“I heard they were together, from Oikawa, a while back.” Kunimi whipped his head towards his best friend, couldn’t help feeling a little betrayed he wouldn’t tell him that. Then again, why would he? Kindaichi just raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something.

His gaze fell back to Hinata, who spoke like it was nothing. 

“They fuck,” like he was talking about the weather, “they used to, at least. I told stupid Yamayama it was a bad idea, but when does anyone ever listen to their best friend.” He sighed a frustrated sigh but looked otherwise unaffected, like it was a conversation he’d had a million times already. Kunimi, however, was stuck with those words in a loop, feeling something unpleasant clench and unclench inside him. He could vaguely hear Kindaichi exclaiming something like ‘I know, right’, and talking about how stubborn their best friends were, and he should probably defend himself but life found him staring at Kageyama instead, who was, surprisingly, staring right back at Kunimi, gaze burning right through him even as Tsukishima was bent whispering something in Kageyama’s ear, or maybe he was kissing his neck. 

They stared at each other for a while, until Kunimi couldn’t take it anymore, he didn’t understand what Kageyama was trying to tell him, too distracted by Tsukishima’s closeness. Frustrated, he excused himself to go to the bathroom- not that Hinata or Kindaichi were even aware of his existence anymore, and pushed through the surprising amount of drunk bodies dancing, flirting and generally talking too loud, heading towards where he thought the bathroom could be. 

Thankfully, he found the bathroom empty when he arrived, and decided to actually go in and maybe splash his face with cold water, determined to go back and mingle like he was supposed to. However, he felt someone tugging the door open as he was just about to close it. Kageyama, of course. His eyes kept trying to tell him something and Kunimi could only step back and let Kageyama in, who in turn closed the door and turned the lock. 

Kageyama walked slowly towards him, really just a couple of steps that felt like forever, then his expression changed to something he could maybe read, something a little more open, a little more vulnerable but no less intense. 

When they were just this side of too close for comfort, Kageyama lifted his hand and placed it by the side of his neck, pressing in a little harder than Kunimi had done that fateful afternoon. It was nice, to feel the pressure, it made him feel like he wasn’t the only one full of frustrations, unsatisfied by their previous encounters.

When Kageyama opened his mouth, Kunimi thought he knew what he was going to ask.

“Are you really?” Ah, this he could manage, he could understand. It took him a bit to gather his wits, he was thrown off by the softness of Kageyama’s voice, even though it was no less than a demand for an answer. 

“Yes.” Of course he was sorry, truly sorry, for everything that had gone down between them, and between Kageyama and the team back in middle school. He could only hope his face conveyed that. 

Kageyama pressed a little harder into the side of his neck, like he was grabbing him, and manhandled him silently until Kunimi was sitting on the toilet, lid on, thankfully. He questioned Kageyama with his eyes, he didn’t dare talk with the way his breathing had gotten quicker and quicker, maybe he would choke to death on his own tongue if he tried. Kageyama once again slowly approached him, this time slightly unsure, and even though Kunimi was once again thrown for a loop, he felt the need to encourage Kageyama. The fact was that he wanted Kageyama near, nearer. 

Suddenly the setter was hovering over him, face almost touching his own, and in a swift movement Kageyama straddled his hips, and a squeak died a quick death in his throat. He felt himself die a little inside, or maybe that was just how light-headed he had gotten, considering he’d stopped breathing completely. Kageyama kept staring at him, hard, studying him, no longer as unsure but still a little hesitant. 

Kunimi decided to follow his gut and he slowly, as if trying not to spook a cat, brought his hands to grab at Kageyama’s hips, clearly feeling the bone there despite how toned Kageyama was. He was also heavier than he looked, not that Kunimi minded. 

At this Kageyama’s eyes widened and the insecurity seemed to leave them. Now he looked a bit hungry, and the warmth of Kageyama’s body was making Kunimi also feel a little hungry, also desperate in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time, maybe ever, though he couldn’t think far enough to be sure. All his thoughts were occupied by this man, definitely not a boy anymore, as were all of his senses. 

The moment broke, and one of them closed the distance between their mouths and then they were kissing. Kunimi had his fair share of kissing experience, but he could tell Kageyama was more experienced. He thought it would bother him, but somehow it made him hungrier, like he almost wanted to thank whoever had taught him how to kiss like that. It was hard and passionate, there was a lot of biting and tugging and sucking.

Kageyama kept teasing him and Kunimi kept falling for it, the slow swipe of tongue along his bottom lip, the soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, the way he’d pull back if Kunimi tried to catch his tongue, his mouth, with his own. Kageyama’s kisses were fierce, just like he was, and just as intense, and Kunimi felt his heart beat so fast and hard against his chest because he was the one on the receiving end of that intensity. 

Of course he tried to give as good as he got, and he thought he succeeded when Kageyama gave a soft groan when Kunimi sucked harshly on his lip, soothing it with his tongue. Kunimi himself however, lost track of how many embarrassing sounds had made their way out of his throat despite his efforts. He heard himself grunt and moan and hiss repeatedly, but couldn’t honestly care so much, not with Kageyama’s body pressed to his and his thighs squeezing him tight, their growing erections pressed together tightly. 

Kunimi finally gasped for breath, reluctantly and barely pulling away, taking deep gulps of air to try and get his head to stop spinning with thoughts of ‘more’. 

Kageyama however took the opportunity to grab his jaw, just beneath his chin, and lift his head up and to the side, exposing Kunimi’s throat to Kageyama’s piercing stare. He leaned in without letting go of his face, in fact holding on a little tighter, and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of Kunimi’s throat, from his clavicle all the way up the side of his neck to the lobe of his ear, where he sucked softly. Kunimi screwed his eyes shut and held on to Kageyama’s hips, rubbing harsh circles with his thumbs on the skin he found. He felt Kageyama’s mouth sucking at the skin of his terribly sensitive neck, in all the right places, biting a bit harshly and then soothing with his tongue, sometimes a small kiss. His grip on his jaw kept getting tighter, and he could feel the slight pressure on his windpipe, but it only made him burn hotter and moan. Kageyama’s other hand was scratching down his scalp, pulling at the strands on the back of his head. He figured his hair would end up completely tangled and he felt like smiling, even as Kageyama tugged a little too hard and he winced, surprised at the fact he wished he'd do it again. 

Kageyama was destroying him, breaking him apart with crashing waves of pleasure, and he honestly hoped he’d never find the pieces. 

They continued that way for a while, who knows how long, and Kunimi didn’t think he could handle any more, not with a now fully hard cock grinding into his own throbbing erection. However, when he was gathering the courage to suggest they moved on to something better, he almost jumped five feet in the air when loud and angry knocks sounded on the door, followed by a rattling of the doorknob and a shouted ‘Kageyama’ in what Kunimi’s hazy mind recognised as Tsukishima’s voice. 

Kageyama just made an irritated sound, kissed him deeply and harshly while pulling on his hair, stood up looking seriously pissed off, turned the lock and yanked the door open. He looked wrecked, even from behind Kunimi could tell, could recall red puffy lips and sweaty hair, slightly blushing cheeks. 

Still, he looked intimidating as ever, pushed Tsukishima away, death glare set firmly in place, grabbed Hinata- who was by the entrance and also glaring at Tsukishima for some reason, and stormed off. Kunimi later found out he had said a clipped goodbye to their host and dragged Hinata away, probably back to the apartment they shared, according to Kindaichi. 

Tsukishima had just slammed the bathroom door closed again, so Kunimi took a moment to breathe in and out, actively pushing what had happened out of his mind, to be revisited when he was alone. It ended up being revisited for hundreds of lonely nights, but Kunimi didn’t know that yet. 

He fixed his hair as much as he could, feeling the soreness at the back, and splashed cold water on his face until the heat went down. He ignored his erection until it went away, while thinking of anything other than Kageyama. He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, but it was impossible to hide the bite marks, so he stopped trying. 

He faced the crowd as if nothing happened, chatting with Kindaichi for a bit, completely ignoring the way his eyes zeroed in on his neck and never left. Also ignoring everyone else until their looks subsided.

He waited for a bit, then said thanks to Yamaguchi and goodbye to his best friend. 

He went home. 


End file.
